Vínculos Familiares
by Kurosu-sama
Summary: Mikasa no odiaba a Levi Rivaille, solamente odiaba que se hubiera casado con su madre y no con ella.
1. Prólogo

Shingeki no es mío.

* * *

—Mikasa, ¿por qué odias tanto a papá?

Al sentirse aludida, Mikasa abre los ojos y observa detenidamente a su hermano mayor. A su lado, el joven Eren la observa fijamente con cierta confusión en sus ojos y, además, esperando ser contestado con la sencillez que caracteriza a su hermana. La pelinegra baja la mirada y sigue caminando sin soltar palabra alguna, parece no querer contestar o hablar sobre el tema así que, encogiéndose de hombros, Eren mira hacia otra dirección y cruza los brazos por detrás de su nuca sin restarle importancia al asunto. Sin embargo, no es la pregunta formulada por su hermano lo que incomoda a la adolescente. Lo único que incomoda a la adolescente es la palabra que él ha formulado: papá.

Para Mikasa, "papá" es una palabra demasiado fuerte y dura como para ser usada de nuevo. Ella misma, años atrás, se prometió a sí misma no volver a usarla con ninguno de los hombres que pasaran por su vida porque, para ella, su padre únicamente había sido uno y, ahora, se encontraba bajo tierra junto a su madre. Ambos habían muerto a manos de captores que intentaron venderla en el mercado negro como esclava. Su madre a causa de un corte profundo en su cuello y su padre apuñalado al recibirles en la puerta.

Ahora, tal y como su madre le había contado tiempo atrás, es la única joven con rasgos orientales que ha podido contemplar en largas caminatas al pueblo o casas vecinas. Ella es la última de su clan, la última con el apellido Ackerman. Por esas y muchas más cosas, Mikasa nunca volverá a utilizar tal palabra para referenciarse a ningún hombre, mucho menos al que ahora parece querer ocupar el lugar del difunto señor Jaegger. Ése menudo hombre de cabellos negros como la noche, de mirada fría y sin sentimiento nunca llegará a ser su padre ni la sombra de lo que fue el señor Jaegger durante su existencia. El enano de feria al que todos proclaman como el mejor soldado del planeta nunca ocupará un lugar en su vida, tampoco en su corazón.

Por que, para Mikasa, aquel hombre es veneno. Alguien que no merece el mínimo respeto de su parte. Sus ojos grisáceos se abren ante la luz del astro solar que acaricia su blanquecino rostro de porcelana. Al contrario que sus ojos, sus manos escondidas dentro de la tela rosada de la chaqueta se encierran en dos tensos puños mientras el bullicio a su alrededor se hace notable. El griterío y las sonrisas de la gente no calman el dolor del recuerdo en la mente de la muchacha, tampoco sus ganas de salir corriendo del lugar y no presenciar la ceremonia que, en pocos minutos, tendría inicio en la parte trasera de la casa. Una ceremonia que la pelinegra ha tratado de evadir durante meses sin éxito. Algo aturdida y perdida, Mikasa levanta la mirada y contempla a su hermano en silencio. Eren, al sentirse observado, mira a su hermana fijamente a los ojos, esperando sus palabras y, a poder ser, su respuesta ante la pregunta. Después de unos largos minutos en silencio, Mikasa parpadea varias veces y aparta la mirada mientras contesta a su hermana con su monótona y fría voz femenina:

—Él ha matado el recuerdo del señor Jaegger.

Los ojos de Eren se abren ante la mención de su difunto padre y el odio en la voz de su hermana. Eren conoce el odio y resentimiento que Mikasa alberga por el hombre que ocupará el papel de padre en la familia, sin embargo, conocer la razón es algo impactante para el mayor. Más cuando Mikasa nunca lo ha querido confesar a nadie de la familia ni tampoco a su gran amigo Armin Arlet. Por ello, que la confiese ahora, con tanta seguridad y en un momento como éste sorprenden al moreno. Eren piensa cómo explicarle las cosas a su hermana sin llegar a ofenderla, sin hacer que crea que él no está de su parte. A Eren poco le importaba el odio de su hermana hacia Levi o la poca atención que el hombre mostraba hacia ella. A él le importaba su adorable madre, aquella que quería ver feliz y orgullosa de la relación padre e hija que Mikasa y Levi debían de mantener contra su voluntad. El moreno coge aire y se da ánimos para poder enfrentar a su hermana. Ella le mira por el rabillo del ojo y espera descubrir las inquietudes en el muchacho. Por ello, al llegar a las inmediaciones de su casa, Mikasa frena su camino y observa a su hermano antes de entrar al habitáculo. Eren carraspea y se cruza de brazos mirando a su hermana fijamente con seriedad.

—Mikasa, escucha, tienes que aceptar éste hecho —habla Eren sin quitarle un ojo de encima. Esperando que su hermana le escuche atentamente y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por fin acate una de sus órdenes—. Mamá es feliz con él y, aunque no te agrade, hay que hacer un esfuerzo, ¿entendido? —pide Eren con una ceja encarnada y esperando la respuesta de la pelinegra.

Mikasa suspira con los ojos cerrados y asiente sin darle demasiada importancia. No quiere faltar el respeto a su adorado hermano, mucho menos hacerle daño, pero ella no puede querer a alguien como el antiguo capitán de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Antes de poder contestar a su hermano o acercarse a él para darle las explicaciones pertinentes, la puerta de la casa se abre y deja entrever la figura de su tío Hannes despidiéndose de su madre aún preparándose para la ceremonia que, en pocos minutos, tendría lugar en la iglesia dentro de las murallas. Los ojos del hombre mayor se abren sorprendidos de encontrarse a sus sobrinos antes de tiempo y vestidos para la ocasión. Eren luce maduro y Mikasa como una elegante mujer de clase media.

—Chicos, ¿qué hacéis aquí? Vuestra madre os está esperando, ¡id a verla!

Al sentir su mirada, la niña se esconde tras el manto rojizo y baja los ojos avergonzada e incómoda por la situación.

—De acuerdo, tío —se limita a decir Mikasa escondida tras la tela rojiza.

A su lado, Eren se percata de ello y pide a su tío que le preste atención y escuche lo que tiene que decirle. El hombre asiente y fija sus ojos en él, dejando de lado a Mikasa y haciendo que la muchacha se encuentra más cómoda. Eren le explica dónde han estado y porqué no se encuentran dentro con su madre, acompañándola en un momento tan importante como éste. Hannes lo entiende y les sonríe honestamente dejándoles pasar dentro y pidiéndoles que cuiden de su madre mientras él va a visitar al marido. Al escuchar el nombre del novio, Mikasa gruñe por lo bajo y gira el rostro disgustada y ciertamente asqueada. Eren decide hacer caso omiso a las muecas de la pelinegra y, acatando las órdenes de su tío, el moreno es el primero en entrar en el habitáculo y buscar a su madre para acompañarla en la confección y últimos retoques de su vestido de novia. Mikasa le sigue con la cabeza gacha y sin pronunciarse al respecto.

Al entrar en la habitación, Eren abre los ojos sorprendido al encontrarse con su madre enfundada en un vestido largo, blanco y que queda apegado a su figura. La próxima señora Rivaille, para Eren, parece un ángel caído del cielo enfundado en una bata celestial. Por su lado, la hija de la familia queda impactada. Su madre se encuentra espectacular y, además, muy feliz por su pronta unión. Sin poder evitar las ganas de hacérselo entender, Mikasa sonríe dulcemente y muestra su sonrisa tras apartar la bufanda de sus labios y colocarla correctamente alrededor de su níveo cuello.

—Mamá —la llama suavemente. A su lado, Eren la mira de reojo, queriendo escuchar lo que quiere decirle a su madre y, también, queriendo saber cómo se encuentra después de no haber podido finalizar su conversación antes de encontrarse con su tío—, estás hermosa —murmura hipnotizada y acercándose hasta ella, dejando a Eren atrás y ciertamente asombrado por su actitud.

Porque Mikasa Ackerman no odia a su madre. Tampoco odia a Levi Rivaille. Mikasa, simplemente, no quiere que su madre se case con ése hombre por un hecho muy simple que, al parecer, nadie entiende ni entenderán nunca. O éso es lo que Mikasa espera que ocurra.

—Gracias, hija mía, tú estás bellísima con ése vestido.

Las palabras de su madre hacen sonrojar a la pelinegra quien, incómoda por las miradas de las íntimas amigas de la novia, se esconde detrás de su rojiza bufanda como ha hecho antes fuera de casa. A Mikasa nunca le ha gustado destacar, todo lo contrario, a ella sólo le gustaba pasar desapercibida y estar con sus seres amados. A ella sólo le importa la opinión de sus seres queridos, que ellos sean los únicos que puedan verla. A su lado, el joven hijo biológico de la señora Jaegger sonríe impresionado por la belleza de su madre dentro de aquel hermoso y largo vestido blanco. Por ello, y cegado por la emoción y felicidad, Eren se atreve a darle su opinión a su madre sin importarle la presencia de las otras dos mujeres.

—Mamá, luces como una reina —dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Su madre, al escucharle, suelta una carcajada nerviosa y se lleva ambas manos a las mejillas, ocultando su sonrojo a todos los presentes en el salón. Mikasa, por su parte, decide apartarse del momento madre e hijo y salir en busca de tranquilidad para sí misma. Escuchar a su madre hablar alegremente sobre su próximo marido enfermiza a la joven adolescente. En completo silencio, Ackerman es capaz de salir de la casa sin ser vista por nadie más que su mejor amigo quien, al verla salir de la casa, le pregunta a dónde se dirige con la preocupación pintada en su rostro. Mikasa, escondida tras su inseparable bufanda, le sonríe con cariño y le contesta con tranquilidad y poca dulzura.

—Salgo un momento, ahora vuelvo.

Armin Arlet contempla a su mejor amiga bajar las escaleras y perderse entre los callejones de la ciudad amurallada. La muchedumbre rodea la casa de la novia queriendo ser los primeros en verla y acompañarla hasta el altar donde la espera el famoso novio. Armin nunca ha podido ver al novio en persona, solamente en imágenes dadas por Eren y su hermana. A través de éstas, el rubio pudo ver que, el nuevo padre de sus amigos, era alguien frío y de pocas emociones. También que Mikasa escondía sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el pelinegro mientras alegaba que aquel hombre era sucio y malvado, que sólo venía para ensuciar el nombre del señor Jaegger. Eren, a diferencia de ella, se encontraba emocionado por su aparición. Excitado, Eren le había explicado al inteligente rubio que, aquel misterioso hombre, era nada menos que un antiguo soldado de la Legión de Reconocimiento, ¡el famoso Levi Rivaille, capitán del escuadrón más fuerte de la humanidad! Y, aunque Armin lo intentara, nunca había estado interesado en los soldados que los protegían de los ataques titánicos fuera de las murallas. A él le interesaba e interesa qué es el mar, de qué color es y qué sabor tiene. Según su abuelo, el mar es infinito, de diferentes colores azulados y salado, muy salado. Su agua es saludable, hermosa y fría o caliente dependiendo de la estación en la que nos encontremos.

En silencio, pero siendo notado por los habitantes de la casa, Armin se adentra en el salón y se encuentra de cara con la imagen de la madre de Eren enfundada en su vestido blanco. Una sonrisa boba se esboza en sus labios y sus ojos se iluminan con alegría. Muy contento de la felicidad de la madre de sus amigos. Seguro de sus pasos, Armin saluda a la mujer con respeto y sonríe a su amigo Eren. Después de intentar reconocer a las dos modistas y no tener éxito, Armin las saluda con cordialidad y se separa un poco del grupo de mujeres acompañado por su moreno amigo. Tras mirar a través de los cristales de la ventana del salón, Armin decide explicarle su encuentro con Mikasa y el estado en el que parecía encontrarse. En silencio, Eren le escucha con atención y un poco preocupado por el repentino cambio de actitud en su hermana quien, sentada entre las escaleras de una casa alejada a la suya, piensa en la ceremonia que está a punto de empezar.

Las campanas de la iglesia resuenan por la ciudad y los vítores de la gente las acompañan. Mikasa bufa furiosa y esconde toda su cabeza detrás de la tela rojiza. Esconde su cabeza entre sus rodillas y cierra los ojos intentando olvidar quién es, a qué familia pertenece y a la que, a partir de ahora, va a pertenecer. ¿Por qué?, piensa la joven pelinegra, ¿por qué ella tuvo que entregarle su corazón a ése hombre años atrás?

Se siente tan frustrada, tan arrepentida de todo y tan acongojada por su situación que Mikasa queda tentada a no asistir y dejar a su madre junto a Eren. Sin embargo, y después de pensarlo con claridad, la muchacha se da cuenta de que, si lo hace, será obsequiada por la furia de su querido hermano, aquel que, de pie detrás de ella, acaricia su cabeza y se agacha a su lado, sorprendiéndola y siendo acompañado por Armin.

—Mikasa, vamos —alienta el moreno levantándose y alargando una mano hacia ella. Mikasa sonríe y entrelaza su mano alrededor de la de él. A su lado, Armin también la ayuda a levantarse—, la ceremonia va empezar y mamá se pondrá muy triste si no estás allí con ella —asegura conmocionando a la pelinegra.

—¿Te sentarás a mi lado, Eren? —cuestiona la muchacha dejándose abrazar por uno de los brazos de su hermano.

Éste, al escucharla, se encoge de hombros y la mira de reojo.

—Como quieras —contesta con sencillez.

El camino hacia la iglesia es pesado y desagradable para la niña de la familia. No obstante, y sin que su hermana pronuncie palabra alguna, Eren decide no separarse de ella ni apartar su brazo de los hombros femeninos. El muchacho sabe que, si lo hace, su hermana podría escapar u ocultarse entre los presentes y, si llega a hacerlo, su madre se llevará una gran decepción que quiere evitar a toda costa.

Las grandes, anchas y viejas puertas de la iglesia se encuentran abiertas de par en par. Todos los invitados se encuentran dentro: hablando con el novio, sentados en su sitio o hablando con el cura que procederá a casar a la pareja. Los ojos de Rivaille se encuentran con los de Mikasa quien, al percatarse de ello, frunce el ceño y aparta la mirada totalmente asqueada. Rivaille, al ver la brusca acción de su futura hijastra, gruñe por lo bajo y se despide de sus antiguos compañeros de legión para encontrarse con sus hijastros y el mejor amigo de éstos. La muchacha, al entender lo que el hombre busca, intenta deshacerse del brazo masculino y alejar de ella la idea de tener un encuentro familiar antes de la boda. No obstante, y a su lado, Eren susurra su nombre entre dientes y la abraza con más fuerza, pidiéndole en silencio que se quede a su lado e intente no forzar la situación. Confundida por la petición de su hermano, Mikasa suspira y asiente, obteniendo una brillante sonrisa de su parte. Sin poder evitarlo, Mikasa se sonroja en pocos segundos.

En el trayecto, Rivaille se coloca correctamente el cuello de su traje y saluda a Eren de manera amistosa, sin demasiada alegría. Sus ojos revolotean alrededor de la única figura femenina entre ellos y, después de notar el apretón alrededor de su hombro, Mikasa eleva la vista y saluda cordialmente a su padrastro. Éste, con una sonrisa burlona, se acerca a Mikasa y acaricia su mejilla, según Armin, en un intento de cariño familiar. Mikasa aguanta el tipo en su posición y aprieta sus manos conteniéndose de golpear su rostro o salir corriendo del lugar. Al ver su timidez, Rivaille se limita a sonreír y soltar una débil carcajada que sólo ella llega a escuchar.

—Estás muy bonita con ése vestido, Mikasa ―asegura el pelinegro pasando su mano entre sus cabellos. Echando hacia atrás su flequillo y mirando al frente, esperando a la novia y próxima señora Rivaille―. Podrías hacerle competencia a tu madre si te lo propusieras ―asegura, por segunda vez, mientras vuelve a acariciar el rostro de la joven hermana de Eren.

Mikasa parpadea varias veces seguidas y se esconde, por décima vez, tras la tela rojiza de su bufanda y busca el apoyo de su mejor amigo.

—Gracias ―se limita a contestar Ackerman algo cohibida.

Por sorpresa, Rivaille aparta a Eren del lado de su hermana y la abraza levemente. Su mano derecha se coloca detrás de su cabeza y la atrae a su pecho. Su otra mano, a diferencia de la primera, se coloca detrás de su espalda y, como la anterior, la atrae hacia él. Eren observa la escena impresionado por la pasividad de su hermana. Armin, por su lado, siente que ése abrazo esconde algo que sólo saben sus protagonistas.

Entre sus brazos, Mikasa abre los ojos sorprendida y, antes de empezar a forcejear con el pelinegro, los labios de Rivaille se acercan hasta su oreja izquierda y empiezan a hablar en voz baja. Un tono de voz que, íntimamente, sólo pueden escuchar Rivaille y ella. La pelinegra aprieta los dientes y apoya su frente contra los pectorales masculinos. Sus ojos se cierran y su cuerpo empieza a temblar por la impotencia que, de repente, ha envuelto su figura.

—¿Aún pensando que quiero reemplazar a tu padre? ―pregunta con aires de superioridad y con su típica voz fría, helada y sin sentimiento.

Mikasa, al escucharle, abre los ojos sorprendida y decide no elevar la mirada. La muchacha no quiere encontrarse con su rostro, mucho menos con los inquisidores ojos azulados del antiguo soldado. Entre sus brazos, la juvenil Ackerman se siente inquieta.

—¿Qué más da ahora? ―gruñe entre dientes. Rivaille ríe―. Usted va a casarse y va a vivir bajo el mismo techo que yo ―prosigue encogiéndose de hombros, intentando darle la menor importancia posible―, sólo espero que su baja estatura no sea infecciosa.

Ante tal comentario, Rivaille la aprieta entre sus brazos. Eren sonríe y Armin se siente extrañado al observar el pequeño apretón que el hombre le ha dado a su nueva hija. No obstante, y sin percatarse de ello, Mikasa sabe que no es un inocente apretón, si no, una advertencia. Rivaille odiaba que le recordaran su baja estatura y, que una Mikasa lo recordara constantemente, no era plato de buen gusto para él.

—A partir de ahora seré tu padre ―murmura con un atisbo de fastidio y desagrado―, así que lo mínimo que podrías hacer es intentar llevarte bien conmigo.

—Usted no es ni será mi padre y si quiere llevarse bien conmigo, manténgase alejado de mí.

Con delicadeza, Mikasa se separa del novio y él la observa sin emoción en su rostro. Hannes, el tío de sus hijastros, se acerca hasta el cuarteto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una copa de alcohol en su mano. Eren, molesto, bufa llevándose las manos a sus caderas. Su tío, parece ser, no ha escuchado las advertencias de su madre días atrás sobre no beber en la boda antes del banquete. Enfadado, el moreno le dedica una mirada furiosa que pasa desapercibida para su tío quien, algo inquieto, les habla sin importarle su borracho estado.

—Señoras y señores ―anuncia entre carcajadas en un intento de imitación de alguno de sus superiores―, olviden las conversaciones y siéntense en sus lugares ―pide señalando los bancos con su copa de vino―. La novia ya viene ―comenta nervioso y mirando directamente hacia la puerta.

Antes de poder partir hacia los bancos y sentarse entre Eren y Armin, Mikasa siente, por segunda vez, los labios de Levi contra su oreja. Éste, sin tapujos, sonríe suavemente y le pide, de manera inocente, su único deseo a ser cumplido solamente por ella.

—Espero que me des una buena bienvenida, hija.


	2. Capítulo I

Siento la tardanza. Muchas gracias por los comentarios recibidos. ¡Aquí tenéis la actualización y lo siento por terminarlo de ésta manera! Espero que lo disfrutéis. Ya sabéis, cualquier duda: PM o comentario.

¿Les gustaría que algunos capítulos se explicaran desde la perspectiva de Levi o alguno de los demás protagonistas? ¿Les gustaría que saliera algún personaje en especial?

* * *

Shingeki ni Kyojin no es mío.

* * *

Después de mantener el hacha suspendida en aire durante unos instantes, ésta misma impacta contra el último grueso tronco partiéndolo por la mitad y queda clavada en la base. Víctima de un caluroso día sin nubes en el azulado cielo, Levi pasa el dorso de su brazo por encima de su frente deshaciéndose de todo el sudor en ella con los ojos cerrados por culpa de los rayos del sol. Tras ello, Levi recoge los últimos troncos cortados y los re coloca junto a los demás, en un recóndito rincón en el improvisado patio que rodea la casa que habitan desde su boda junto a su mujer y los hijos de ella.

Desde su adolescencia, Levi siempre ha sido un hombre de pocas palabras y pocas emociones. Sin embargo, estar al lado de Carla pone las cosas difíciles al que fue capitán de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Estar con su mujer es, para Levi, algo cómodo, nuevo y fresco. Porque, con Carla, Levi no puede evitar transmitir alguno de sus sentimientos y no repercutir a nadie con ello, pero con ciertos matices que tiene nombre y apellido, género y una representación física en la residencia familiar. Para el hombre de la casa, sólo existe un único matiz, un único obstáculo que no le deja disfrutar en plenitud de su matrimonio: la hija de su mujer, Mikasa Ackerman.

Levi quiere a Carla, él lo sabe y corrobora cada noche que encuentra su dulce mujer reposar a su lado en su mismo colchón, pero no puede evitar imaginarse a su hijastra mientras la besa a ella, ni puede evitar pensar que es la dura voz de la menor la que gime ante sus caricias, tampoco frenar las interminables fantasías que le acechan durante la noche en cada uno de sus sueños. Porque, para Levi, Mikasa es aquella diosa inalcanzable para cualquier terrestre, aquella manzana de la discordia, la tentación en persona. Por todo ello, Levi repugna a Ackerman. La repugna por no haberla podido retener a su lado, por no haber podido renunciar mucho antes, por no haber podido apartarla de la familia a la que ahora pertenecía y por no poder apaciguar la extraña atracción que sentía por ella.

La puerta principal de la casa se abre ante la curiosa mirada del señor de ésta. A causa de una fuerte ráfaga de viento, Levi puede verificar que se trata de Ackerman al ver su rosado vestido sobresalir acompañado por una pequeña porción de su rojiza bufanda —aquella rojiza bufanda que tantas veces Levi había deseado limpiar en cuanto una mínima oportunidad se le presentara—. La pelinegra carga la extravagante maleta a su espalda, dispuesta a recoger más troncos fuera de las murallas sin la ayuda de ninguno de los integrantes de su nueva familia, pero sus planes de desmoronan al reconocer la menuda figura de su padrastro a su lado cargando, como ella, la misma maleta en su espalda. En silencio, Mikasa decide no dirigirle la palabra al hombre que se prendera ante ella, mucho menos después de recordar el dolor que ello le provoca.

Por su lado, y animado a dejar las cosas mínimamente claras entre ambos, Levi decide tomar las riendas de la situación e improvisar una espontánea conversación en la que los dos pudieran explayarse sin pelos en la lengua.

—¿Te encuentras mejor, Mikasa?

La intervención de Levi no tiene la repercusión esperada por él mismo y lo único que obtiene de la adolescente es el perturbador silencio que siempre les ha acompañado desde su reencuentro un año atrás. Asqueado por la situación que se forma ante él, Levi chasquea la lengua varias veces de manera paulatina y vuelve a mirar fijamente a la muchacha quien, incómoda por la repentina atención recibida por quien dice querer ser su padre, se limita a no pronunciarse y seguir su camino sin preocuparse de nada. Son varios los minutos que transcurren desde la primera pregunta formulada y la espera de la respuesta, minutos que para el pelinegro avanzan como horas.

Enfurecido por la poca colaboración que la fémina muestra, Levi decide actuar mediante su propio instinto y, antes de que Mikasa pueda esquivar la figura de Levi, éste hace que pierda el equilibrio después de golpear sus tobillos y caiga de bruces al suelo.

Mikasa clava sus uñas contra la húmeda tierra y aprieta los dientes decidida a devolver el golpe, pero él mismo la detiene, impidiéndole a la muchacha devolver el dolor que la patada le ha provocado sentándose encima de ella después de girarla y quedar cara a cara. Las manos de Levi rodean las muñecas femeninas y sus ojos enfrentan a los grisáceos de ella.

Centímetros son los que separan ambos rostros, aunque tal aspecto parece no importarle a ninguno de los dos quienes se encuentran demasiado preocupados por curar su herido orgullo.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —murmura él entre dientes sin quitarle un ojo de encima.

Contra las cuerdas, Mikasa se encoge de hombros con cierta dificultad y dibuja una mueca de despreocupación que llega a desfigurar levemente su rostro. Su ceño sigue fruncido y, en algún que otro momento, es ella misma quien decide mostrar sus dientes en un acto de cólera. Él podría ser el marido de su madre adoptiva, pero no su padre, ya que su padre había muerto y su padre adoptivo había desaparecido dos años atrás.

Pero habían sido tantas las veces en las que la pelinegra había intentado convencerse de que sí podrían convivir con ambos roles, de que su corazón no explotaría ante su presencia o de que los recuerdos de una promesa rota no nublarían su sentido común ni dañarían a su madre o hermano, y no pudo hacerlo, no pudo cumplirlo tal y como se había prometido al enterarse de la fortuita noticia por parte de su madre. Porque, aunque quisiera, Mikasa no podía desear una felicidad que ella misma anhelaba a su madre, tampoco puede hacerlo ahora.

Y todo aquello la hace irreconocible en aquellos momentos en los se observa en el espejo y descubre que ha cambiado, que ha vuelto a crear aquel caparazón que Eren alguna vez había llegado a destruir y que ya nada parece transmitirle aquella felicidad que alguna vez llegó a sentir. La palabra felicidad ha dejado de carecer de sentido en la vida de Mikasa desde tiempos inmemoriales, y aún nadie le había podido enseñar qué era realmente aquel sentimiento.

—No tengo nada que decirte —decide contestar sin obsequiarle con una de sus fulminantes o vacías miradas hacia él.

Consternado por las dificultades que la muchacha presenta a mantener una simple conversación entre padre e hija, Levi se lleva las manos al rostro, suelta sus muñecas y suspira abatido. Él no había conocido a la fría Mikasa años atrás, tampoco tenía constancia de que, en el pasado, Mikasa hubiese podido relacionar la palabra odio con su nombre, y por primera vez en su experimentada vida, el que fue capitán y mejor soldado de la humanidad no era capaz de librar la más ardua batalla de su vida contra un enemigo mucho más fuerte y peligroso que un titán. Las masculinas manos se pegan a ambos lados de la cabeza pelinegra, acorralándola de nuevo mientras sus ojos vuelven a abrirse y fundirse en los femeninos.

—Maldita sea, Mikasa —Es tanta la furia que alberga dentro de su cuerpo que, si no fuera gracias a su autocontrol, Levi hubiera perdido la cordura instantes atrás, haciendo de la situación un campo de batalla—, ¿no puedes hacer las cosas más fáciles? —gruñe sin fuerzas, algo descontrolado—. ¡Soy tu padre! —se atreve a añadir sin tener en cuenta las repercusiones que sus palabras pueden traer.

Las palabras del hombre ante sus ojos provocan que su corazón se encoja y se rompa en trocito a trocito, causándole un dolor lento y tortuoso. Herida en lo más profundo de su pecho y con el alma resquebrajada, la pelinegra desvía su mirada y observa de manera apacible los arbustos a su alrededor. El viento los eleva, los hace bailar entre ellos mientras sus oscuros cabellos caen y se desparraman sobre el césped. Instintivamente, al notar un nuevo roce entre ambos, Mikasa muestra sus dientes y gruñe por lo bajo, incitando a la furia dentro del menudo cuerpo del antiguo capitán.

Los ojos de Rivaille se cierran durante unos minutos y Mikasa observa de reojo los finos labios de su padrastro. Tan tentadores, tan imposibles y tan intocables para ella que, lentamente, siente que el enfermizo sentimiento que ha crecido por él debe de ser aniquilado cuanto antes, pero es tan tentadora la idea de hacer caer en la infidelidad a su padrastro que las múltiples fantasías que la atormentan caen dentro de su mente como estrellas fugaces.

Sus ojos vuelven a abrirse y no se sorprende por la cercanía que hay entre ambos, parece no incomodar su estado de ánimo, pero, ¿puede él también no caer en los brazos de su hijastra? ¿Puede Levi no caer a los pies de la infidelidad? Él sabe la respuesta, la conoce desde el primer instante en que sus miradas cruzaron, pero debe de reprimir el eco de su voz ordenarle satisfacer sus más escondidas pasiones. No obstante, lo que más apasiona en estos momentos a Levi es saber, de una vez por todas, el motivo de su odio, el motivo de su rechazo. El porqué a su repentino cambio.

—¿Qué motiva el incremento de tu odio hacia mí? —Su voz sale fría, pero algo temerosa de ser respondida con demasiada rotundidad.

Rivaille teme a la respuesta a su pregunta. Por ello decide contener la respiración durante unos momentos, durante la escucha de la respuesta que la adolescente está dispuesta a darle, durante su interminable agonía. Los ojos grisáceos de la muchacha golpean contra su rostro con fuerza y puede ver en ellos la pronta pérdida de su brillo a causa de su imprudente pregunta. Por unos impasibles largos momentos, Levi se siente culpable ante tal reacción en ella y cree deber de rectificar al provocar una incomodidad acompañada de dolor en la testaruda Ackerman.

Aunque, y por sorpresa, los finos y rosados labios femeninos se entreabren en un amago de querer contestar a su cuestión. Los ojos de él se abren mínimamente y no puede evitar regocijarse en su propia felicidad al estar a punto de descubrir la respuesta a todas sus dudas. Sin embargo, lo que el hombre no espera es ser respondido por una cuestión muy diferente a la que él ha hecho anteriormente, sin ni tan siquiera el mismo punto de partida.

—¿Por qué me salvaste? —Mikasa habla de nuevo sin querer contestar aún a su cuestión. Por ello, y queriendo también disolver todas sus batallas internas, Mikasa decide preguntar sin pudor queriendo contestar aquella duda que, desde aquel día en que ambos se conocieron, la ha perseguido hasta hoy. Hasta el día en que sería resuelta.

Levi se sorprende al escuchar la pregunta de la muchacha, pero suspira al no recibir solución por la suya. Eleva su rostro y deja que la chica bajo su cuerpo sólo pueda ver su barbilla y cuello en plenitud mientras él piensa y ella sufre en silencio, esperando la cura de su roto corazón en aquella corta y rápida respuesta que él le daría y que, como ella esperaba, le valdría para mantener a su órgano vivo durante unos días más antes de volver a cerrar su coraza.

—Merecías y mereces vivir —pronuncia sin mirarla. Mikasa, bajo él, sólo puede sonreír tímidamente y cerrar sus ojos no queriendo que él pueda ver el brillo que éstos han recuperado. La respuesta ha sido tan acertada por su parte sin saberlo y tan esperada por la otra sin poder creer que ha sido dicha. Las uñas de la pelinegra se clavan contra el césped y se hunden en él—. Ackerman —vuelve a llamarla. Su rostro baja lentamente, fijando sus ojos contra los de ella, pidiéndole su atención y su verdad en silencio. La pelinegra le observa con una escondida devoción, pero conociendo los sentimientos dentro de él, y vuelve a sonreír interiormente—, ¿por qué me odias? —se aventura a preguntarle sin sentimiento en su voz.

—No cumpliste tu promesa.

La respuesta es tan simple que ofende al pelinegro. ¿Sobre qué promesa habla? Y lo más importante, ¿en qué momento y lugar se la hizo? Siente sus manos temblar contra el césped a causa del dolor en ellos al estar en aquella postura durante demasiado tiempo, mientras Mikasa se muestra impasible, fría y sin querer ayudarle a disuadir el dolor en él. Los ojos grisáceos de ella siguen sin mostrarle el brillo que él tanto desea poder volver a ver, pero ella sí puede ver un casi inexistente brillo en los ojos de él. Un brillo que había podido ver años atrás, antes de pertenecer a la familia Jeagger, antes de conocer a su querido Eren y antes de descubrir que el calor de la familia podía volver a su vida e irse por culpa del mismo hombre.

Las menudas manos de Mikasa se colocan en ambos lados de su rostro y lo impulsan hacia abajo, impidiendo que sus ojos se fundan en un sólo color en unos mínimos segundos, encontrándose con el final de su camino en el momento en que sus labios se encuentran. El exótico toque sorprende al pelinegro y sus ojos se abren hasta llegar a su límite. El roce de los labios de Mikasa contra los suyos es, en un principio, eso: un inocente roce, un casto y primer beso. Ambos labios se juntan, mezclando sensaciones y texturas, pero, cuando ella abre los ojos dispuesta a separarse, él los cierra dispuesto a seguir el acto amoroso que les mantiene unidos, correspondiéndole con el mismo deseo y anhelo que ella presenta. La pelinegra se sorprende y aferra sus manos alrededor de sus hombros, haciendo suspirar al hombre encima de su falda y a ella misma. La masculina lengua entra con fuerza dentro de su cavidad bucal, dominando la situación y guiando a la muchacha a hacer lo mismo que él se encuentra haciendo. Más segura de sí misma, Mikasa cierra los ojos.

Intuitivamente, Levi se apoya sobre sus rodillas y rodea la estrecha cintura de la pelinegra con sus brazos. Ella arquea su cuerpo, pega su pecho y parte de su abdomen contra el cuerpo masculino. Levi aprieta el firme abrazo que mantiene con ella, dejándola en su lugar, temeroso de que intente escapar o de que todo lo que está ocurriendo sea una de sus absurdas fantasías nocturnas. Se separan dejando sus rostros a mínima distancia a causa de la falta de aire en ambos cuerpos. Sus pechos bajan y suben sin pausa, de manera conjunta, intentando encontrar el aliento perdido en el aire que les rodea.

Levi cierra los ojos y apoya su frente contra la de Mikasa, intentando descubrir si está bien o mal lo que acaba de hacer. Mikasa le entiende, comprende su dolor y la repugnancia que siente por sí mismo, y decide apartarse de él y volver a casa.

Las blanquecinas palmas de la muchacha se aprietan contra el pecho mayor, sorprendiendo a su pertenecedor. Los ojos de Levi se abren sin entender el repentino cambio de actitud en su joven amante, pero no rompe el contacto visual que los dos comparten en silencio. Tras el ligero empujón que ella le propina, Levi queda sentado en el suelo con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras Mikasa se arrastra de espaldas, logra separarse de su cuerpo y sentarse en el césped. Minutos más tarde, y sin mediar palabra, Mikasa se levanta y sacude sus arrugadas ropas para partir hacia casa. Antes de dar su quinto paso, la pelinegra gira sobre sus talones y mira fijamente a su padrastro quien, aún sorprendido, se mantiene sentado en el suelo con la espalda curvada y sus orbes fijos en ella. Sus ahora hinchados y rojos labios se entreabren, dispuestos a transmitirle algo.

—Volvamos a casa, Rivaille —Y su cuerpo vuelve girar sobre sus talones y emprender su vuelta a casa con o sin el hombre aún sentado en el suelo.

Verla marchar hace que Levi entienda el porqué de su odio y sobre qué promesa habla. La triste sonrisa que ha permanecido en sus labios, a medida que la última frase ha salido de éstos, hace que el marido de Carla conozca las emociones escondidas dentro de Mikasa, dentro de la pequeña a la que salvó de un largo y tortuoso infierno a manos de unos salvajes tiempo atrás. Aún recordaba su menuda figura temblando temerosa de no conocer la belleza que el mundo escondía tal y como su padre le había dicho, sus ojos repletos de lágrimas y su deseo de ser salvada y poder seguir viviendo, también el recuerdo de su dulce voz inunda sus oídos.

Pero ahora es tiempo de volver a casa, se dice. Ya tendrá tiempo durante la larga noche para recordar el día en que se conocieron como hombre y niña, no como padrastro e hijastra.

La llegada a su casa es silenciosa para todos los habitantes de ésta. Eren se encuentra en su habitación, al parecer, esperando a Mikasa, mientras Carla le espera a él sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina, tejiendo una nueva bufanda para su hijo. Sin decir absolutamente nada, tanto uno como otro marcha hacía sus respectivos lugares en la casa: ella junto a su hermano y él junto a su esposa. Sin embargo, Levi aún tiene una conversación pendiente con ella, algo que finalizar y que, con furor, puede verificar que finalizara ésta noche con ella a favor o en contra.

Por su parte, la madre adoptiva de la joven les observa detenidamente, captando todos los cambios en sus rasgos faciales y en sus actitudes. La suerte llama a su puerta al notar un extraño comportamiento en su hija, quien se niega a mirar a su marido desde que ha puesto un pie dentro de casa. Tras regalarle una sonrisa, Mikasa se pierde por el pasillo y entra en su habitación cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Soltando un suspiro al viento, Carla deja las agujas y la lana encima de la mesa y se acerca a su marido sigilosamente para plantar un dulce beso en sus labios, sorprendiendo al pelinegro desde el primer minuto. Los brazos femeninos se depositan alrededor del masculino cuello y los ojos de ella se cierran queriendo profundizar el beso hasta hacerlo mucho más apasionado. Levi prueba cerrar los ojos, besar a su mujer y no creer que se encuentra besando a su hijastra en su lugar.

No obstante, y desmoronando sus ganas de hacer el amor con su mujer, Levi imagina a Mikasa entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y adentrando su dulce y juguetona lengua dentro de su boca. También imagina cómo los suaves jadeos, suspiros y gemidos saldrían de sus labios después del repentino cambio que tomaría el beso, tal y como lo había hecho minutos atrás. Ofuscado por sus fantasías y por no poder responder a su mujer, Levi aparta a Carla suavemente y ésta le observa un tanto confundida e incomprensible. Nerviosa por haber sido rechazada, Carla sonríe tristemente y pasa una mano por sus cabellos, desordenándolos sin importar su apariencia.

—Empezaré a preparar la cena, ¿podrías avisar a los chicos, Levi? —pregunta retirándose de su lado y evitando tocar el delicado tema.

Levi, culpable por hacer daño a su mujer, frunce el ceño y gruñe por lo bajo, maldiciendo a sus extraños sentimientos recíprocos hacia Mikasa. Su mano se entrelaza con la de su mujer y, en un suave movimiento, Levi abraza a Carla con delicadeza queriendo transmitirle todo su amor. Al parecer, y cumpliendo su objetivo, el abrazo transmite a la pelinegra todo lo que el antiguo capitán de la Legión espera.

—Lo siento —murmura Levi contra sus oscuros cabellos—, pero hoy me encuentro extrañamente cansado.

—Tranquilo —sonríe ella acariciando su rostro—. Hoy cenaremos rápido y dormirás como se debe, así mañana te encontrarás mejor.

Luego de escuchar sus palabras, Levi decide besar a su esposa y guiarla hasta su habitación llenándola de una repentina mujer. Ella no se merece ser rechazada de ésa manera, piensa el pelinegro, mucho menos por una mocosa caprichosa como su hija. Y, sin decir nada más, ambos se encierran en su habitación y dan rienda suelta a su pasión sin tener en cuenta a los dos adolescentes abrazados que descansan en la otra habitación.


	3. Capítulo II

Aquí el tercer capítulo. Espero que les guste y, por Levi, no me maten por lo que está a punto de ocurrir. Aunque creo que el próximo episodio es mucho peor que éste mismo. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo y ánimos! Lean, comenten y den su opinión sobre todo.

¡Gracias y buen día!

* * *

Shingeki no Kyojin no es mío.

* * *

—Carla… —escucha a Rivaille suspirar, seguido de un gemido ronco que sale de su garganta.

Después, la respuesta de su madre no se hizo esperar:

—¡Oh, Le…!

Entre los brazos de su hermano, Mikasa no puede evitar escuchar los variados ruidos que proceden desde la habitación de sus padres. La joven traga duro y espera poder dormir junto a su hermano para olvidarse de lo que ocurre en la habitación de al lado y dejar de escuchar los pedazos de su corazón caer uno tras otro. Pero, y después de mantenerse inmóvil y silenciosa en su habitación, Ackerman decide apartarse de su hermano sin despertarlo o preocuparlo y salir de la habitación en busca de una paz y tranquilidad necesaria.

Cerrando la puerta en total silencio, Mikasa apoya su espalda contra ella —con la cabeza gacha—, y suspira algo temblorosa e impaciente por huir de su casa, mientras baja la cabeza y sigue su camino hasta llegar al salón, sentarse en su silla y recostar su cabeza encima de la mesa. Sus ojos se cierran, mientras los golpes de la cama contra la pared resuenan por toda la casa, como si ella se encontrase dentro de la alcoba de sus padres. Aprieta los dientes con rabia, maldiciendo de manera intensa el que su hermano no se encontrara con ella y pudiera distraerla de tan incómoda situación. Por ello, y sin aguantar mucho tiempo más, Mikasa se dispone a salir de la casa y pasear por los alrededores. Con sumo cuidado, la pelinegra cierra la puerta haciendo el menor sonido alertador y baja las improvisadas escaleras de piedra grisácea que presentan su casa.

Sin embargo, y dejando un tanto perturbada a la muchacha, un muy familiar rostro se acerca hacia ella y grita su nombre a pleno pulmón. Curiosa por descubrir quién la llama tan insistentemente, Mikasa retira mínimamente su pamela hacía tras y entrecierra los ojos intentando descubrir, desde la distancia, el hombre que ha exclamado su nombre. Su cabello marrón claro, su alta figura y sus menudos ojos llaman la atención de la protagonista, dándole una ráfaga de frescura no antes experimentada hasta que, como es de esperar, la distancia entre ambos adolescentes se acorta y los dos quedan cara a cara. Las pupilas de Mikasa se dilatan sorprendidas al reconocer al muchacho de alta estatura. Una muy atractiva sonrisa, según Mikasa, aparece en sus labios y hace ruborizarla.

—¿Jean? —tantea la joven frente a su enamorado, sonriendo inconscientemente y provocando un sonrojo en él.

El aludido, totalmente sonrojado y con la respiración realmente agitada, asiente frenéticamente sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento. Tan bella es la joven Ackerman para Jean, tan perfecta e intocable que, desde que escuchó a sus padres nombrarla meses atrás, supo que se encontraría mucho más hermosa que dos años atrás, la última vez que pudieron volver a verse antes de que él partiera a uno de los pueblos de las afueras. Ahora lo verifica al tenerla delante y muy próxima a poder abrazarla y demostrarle sus nobles sentimientos hacia ella. Una dulce ráfaga de aire azota la calle, haciendo volar los largos cabellos de la muchacha. Uno de sus más largos mechones acaba cayendo encima de su rostro, tapando uno de sus ojos y molestándola de sobremanera. Antes de poder ser ella quien lo aparte, es Jean quien acaricia su piel con la yema de sus dedos y recoge sus cabellos tras su oreja izquierda. Asombrada por ello, Mikasa agacha la cabeza e intenta sonreírle, pero no puede, aunque pase desapercibido para el joven.

—¿Cómo has estado? —decide seguir él la conversación recién empezada.

En aquel preciso instante, después de escuchar semejante pregunta, Mikasa debe de hacer tripas corazón y coger aire. Lo que ha ocurrido entre su padrastro y ella aún la mantiene trastocada, pero para nada deprimida o molesta consigo misma, simplemente incómoda. Su rostro se eleva y mira fijamente a Jean siendo la primera en poder contemplar una especial y puro luminosidad en sus ojos que le obsequia sin pudor, cosa que agradece en silencio y que la hace sentirse... querida y especial.

—Bien —asiente con una tímida curva en sobre su boca.

Jean sonríe ampliamente y sigue acariciando su rostro, ésta vez, con cada uno de sus dedos.

—Me alegra oír eso —La voz de Jean se muestra madura, masculina y profunda, cosa que gusta a la muchacha y hace que se sonroje sutilmente ante él, aumentando los nervios en el hombre.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —cuestiona Mikasa queriendo llevar la conversación hacia otro tema y olvidar el pequeño incidente que acaba de ocurrir, donde también se encuentra su sonrojo—. ¿Lo sabe Eren? —vuelve a preguntar algo miedosa por acabar enfureciendo o molestando a su hermano por estar hablando con Jean.

Eren y Jean nunca han tenido una buena relación. Siempre han sido dos niños que han peleado por cualquier tontería, mucho más si ella se encontraba delante o se convertía en el objetivo de la pelea. Eren, los primeros años a su lado, siempre se mostró distante, cosa que nunca había gustado a Jean quien, desde que conoció su verdadera historia, decidió y prometió cuidarla de cualquier peligro aunque su hermano también estuviera allí para hacerlo. La segunda vez que escuchó tales palabras salir de sus labios, fue en el funeral del señor Jeagger, y muy pronto volvería a escucharlas una por una.

—Me he movido a ésta zona de las murallas a causa de los continuos ataques que sufrió mi ciudad por culpa de los titanes —contesta con un atisbo de tristeza en su voz.

El corazón de Mikasa se contrae al escuchar las palabras de Jean. ¿Qué tanto daño se encuentran haciendo esos repugnantes seres fuera de las murallas? ¿Cuántas familias se encuentran llorando la pérdida de alguno de sus seres queridos? Y lo más importante, ¿cuántos años más tienen que pasar para poder ser libres?

—Oh, lo siento, Jean.

Los ojos grisáceos de ella se fijan en los de él, sonriéndole en silencio y dándole la fuerza que parece necesitar en éstos débiles momentos.

—No importa, s-sabiendo que estás a-aquí, m-me siento m-más feliz —Jean se sonroja y agacha la cabeza avergonzado, mientras rasca su nuca con una de sus manos. Y Mikasa sonríe tímidamente. ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que vio por última vez la sonrisa de éste travieso chico?

—Hm —se limita a pronunciar ella colocando una de sus manos encima de sus labios, cubriendo la sonrisa que los está adornando.

Antes de poder añadir alguna palabra más, los jóvenes se ven interrumpidos por nuevos conocedores de su paradero.

—¿Ya habéis podido hablar, hija? —La dulce voz de su madre tensa a Mikasa, mucho más después de escucharles intimar minutos atrás en la habitación contigua.

Avergonzada por sus pervertidos pensamientos, Mikasa aprieta los dientes y agacha la cabeza. Jean, ante ella, frunce el ceño y se preocupa por su situación, queriendo saber qué le ocurre. Dejando su vergüenza a un lado, Kirchstein entrelaza su mano alrededor de la femenina e intenta transmitirle una reconfortante calidez a partir de su amplia sonrisa. Ella, al percibir las acciones de su conocido, sonríe mínimamente y cierra los ojos más calmada.

—Muy buenas noches, señor y señora Rivaille —saluda Jean con suma cortesía y amabilidad. Carla sonríe amablemente ante el tono de su voz—. Cabe decir que su hija se encuentra más hermosa desde la última vez que la vi —añade, observando a Mikasa de reojo con un sonrojo muy pronunciado.

Alejado del grupo, Levi se lleva las manos a los bolsillos y gruñe por lo bajo muy ofuscado. Con su característica rapidez, Mikasa voltea su rostro y sus ojos se iluminan al verle. Los pequeños ojos de Rivaille se expanden al conocer el cambio de actitud en su hijastra al encontrarse con él y, orgullosos de conocer el cambio en ella, sonríe con altivez. No obstante, y destruyendo todo tipo de orgullo dentro de él, Rivaille se percata del verdadero artífice al escucharle gritar desde su espalda y descifrar el nombre que sale entre los labios de su hijastra.

—Oh, por Dios, ¡cuánta cursilería! —exclama el mayor de los Jeagger cruzándose de brazos y avanzando hacia el trío formado por los dos adolescentes y su madre.

Jean, al escuchar las crueles palabras de su mayor enemigo, separa sus manos de las de su primer amor y contempla fijamente al joven de cabellos marrones. Enfurecido por su arrogancia, Jean aprieta los dientes y se prepara para empezar una corta lucha verbal entre ambos. El joven sabe que debe ser cortés, pero que debe demostrar quién tiene el control de la situación. Los padres de su joven amante están delante, y él no puede dejarse llevar por la tentación de ver al hermano adoptivo de ella por los suelos y sollozando como una niña ante el dolor de sus golpes.

Cogiendo aire por la nariz y expulsando éste por la boca, Jean abre de nuevo los ojos y se cruza de brazos.

—¿Has dicho algo, Jeagger? —cuestiona inocentemente él.

Eren, más enfurecido que antes, escupe algunas maldiciones por lo bajo y frunce el ceño. Aún recordaba a aquel alto niño de siete años que los visitaba cada semana y le obsequiaba con flores a su hermana sin descanso, aquel niño molesto que había decidido pretender a su hermana hasta que ésta le diera el 'sí, quiero', aquel niño que había causado que su madre se enfadara con él innumerables veces en su infancia, y aquel niño que había estado a punto de separar a su hermana para siempre de él. Porque, con el paso de los años, a diferencia de ella, Eren nunca se había olvidado de lo que ocurrió ocho años atrás por culpa del único hijo de los Kirschtein. Tampoco de las cuentas que aún no habían sido saldadas entre ambos.

—¡Lo que has escuchado! —Ofuscado por sus recuerdos, Eren aprieta los puños y alza su mirada contra él.

Cansada del espectáculo que su hijo está a punto de causar, la señora Rivaille se coloca entre ambos niños y le regala una mirada llena de decepción a su hijo.

—¡Eren, basta! Los señores Kirschtein están de visita, sé más respetuoso con ellos.

Eren, incrédulo ante la actitud de su madre, decide pasarla por alto y seguir amenazando al muchacho con la mirada. Mikasa, sorprendida por el cambio de actitud en su querido Eren, decide no pronunciarse al respecto.

—Bien —murmura Levi apareciendo detrás de su esposa, rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos y pegándola a su cuerpo. Durante todo el proceso, el antiguo capitán de la Legión no aparta la mirada de su nueva hija. Percatándose de todo ello, Mikasa parpadea furiosa y agacha la cabeza algo cohibida. En silencio, Levi sonríe orgulloso y vuelve a captar la atención de los presentes—, entonces, vayamos a cenar —ordena con su natural fría voz—. Mañana tenéis todo el día para veros.

Bruscamente, Eren suelta el cuello de la camisa de Jean y coge la mano de su hermana con posesividad. Jean, incrédulo, niega en silencio y coge la otra mano libre de la azabache. Mikasa, sorprendida, suelta un suave suspiro y mira al más alto de los hombres. Éste, sin remordimientos, coge su otra mano capturada por la de Eren y la desenreda con fuerza, provocando cierto dolor en ambos muchachos.

Los mayores, al escuchar el suspiro ahogado que ha salido de las profundidades de la menor, detienen su caminar y vuelven a observar a los jóvenes. Mikasa se encuentra totalmente desorientada y esconde su mirada gracias a su pamela, Jean sonríe burlonamente al mayor de los Jeagger quien, rabioso, parece querer empezar una batalla campal en medio de su patio.

Carla, angustiada por la actitud que muestra su hijo, se aparta del lado de su marido y se acerca hasta el trío. Sin embargo, antes de poder añadir o advertir a alguno de sus hijos, es Jean quien empieza una nueva conversación en la que, al parecer, todos deben participar al tener un papel fundamental en ésta.

Levi, cansado por el repentino alboroto y el apego que el hijo de los Kirschtein muestra por su querida Mikasa, se acerca a regañadientes y sin quitar los ojos de la figura del intruso. Si bien nunca había mostrado cierta congenialidad con el único hijo biológico de Carla, no estaría mal tenerla en algunos pequeños aspectos. En especial, si se llaman Jean Kirschtein.

—Espere señora Rivaille —nombra Jean cuando ésta se acerca hacia su hijo mayor. Sorprendida por ser nombrada por el hijo de sus antiguos vecinos, Carla le contempla curiosa—, antes necesito decirle algo en presencia de su marido e hija —pide con una sonrisa sincera.

La curiosidad empieza a sobrevolar el lugar y a picar a cada uno de los presentes.

—¿De qué se trata, Jean? —indaga la mujer de la casa, mientras coge a su hijo por el brazo—. Me tienes en vilo —acota con una angelical sonrisa maternal.

Repentinamente, Jean curva su espalda hacia la azabache y convierte la piel de su rostro en la más rojiza de todo el reino. Sus ojos fuertemente apretados y su cuerpo tembloroso ponen en vilo a la familia Rivaille. Todos parecen ajenos a lo que está a punto de ocurrir, todos menos uno: el hijo del difunto Jeagger. Eren, en silencio, cree saber lo que está a punto de suceder al haberlo vivido años atrás, justo antes de que Jean marchara a su pueblo natal.

Los azulados ojos del moreno buscan los grisáceos de la azabache sin éxito. Sin comprender absolutamente nada, Mikasa sigue siendo sujetada por la mano de su nuevo vecino. Sin embargo, antes de poder mirar a su hermano y preocuparse por la agonía que padece, Jean decide romper el silencio, ser honesto y acarrear con las consecuencias que el destino tiene preparadas para él.

Años atrás, Jean hizo la misma pregunta a la misma persona sin obtener una respuesta clara. Ésta vez, no piensa marchar sin la respuesta que él busca.

—Me gustaría… —tartamudea con la boca seca, nervioso y temeroso a las reacciones que ellos mostrarán—. Me gustaría poder tomar a su hija como esposa éste mismo año.

Carla, al escucharle, no puede evitar sonreír y llevarse las manos a los labios. Su hija se encuentra a un paso de casarse y poder formar su familia, ¡y con un chico excelente! Ilusionada, Carla seca la insignificante humedad que se apodera de sus ojos y asiente con una cálida sonrisa que sorprende a todos los espectadores.

Eren se mantiene helado e incrédulo en su posición, sin poder procesar toda la información ni entender por qué ha ocurrido todo esto tan rápidamente. Gracias a la felicidad momentánea de su madre, Eren puede deshacerse del agarre que mantiene en su brazo y remover sus cabellos con sutileza. No obstante, la sorpresa de Eren aumenta al encontrarse con el rostro de su padrastro.

—La respuesta se encuentra en tus manos, cariño —habla su madre sin sacarle de su sorpresa. Eren sigue observando al pelinegro sin entender el porqué de su cambio.

La rídicula carcajada de Jean hace que Eren gruña por lo bajo y se lleve un golpe por parte de su madre. Mikasa, absorta a todo lo que rodea su figura, sigue sin pronunciarse. Sus orbes grisáceas miran su mano entrelazada con la de su compañero de juegos de la infancia.

—Entonces —carraspea el muchacho totalmente sonrojado. Ésta vez, Mikasa le contempla en su plenitud—, ¿qué dices, Mikasa? —sonríe de oreja a oreja—. ¿Deseas casarte conmigo? —Y ahí se encuentra el quid de la cuestión.

Por primera vez, y ante todos, el mejor soldado de la humanidad muestra algo más que frialdad o molestia a través de sus emociones. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sus labios entreabiertos, Levi no se mueve de su posición y observa fijamente a Mikasa. Él, como todos, quiere una respuesta inmediata, pero no la misma que su esposa y el que será su futuro yerno. Sus temblorosas y sudorosas manos se aprietan en dos fuertes puños que controlan la, ahora, escasa rabia que circula por su cuerpo.

Lentamente, y sin que nadie de su nueva familia se percate, los recuerdos inundan la mente del famoso Levi Rivaille. Momentos vividos con la diosa a la que él nunca podrá alcanzar, a la que nunca podrá amar en total libertad, a la que únicamente podrá tocar y besar, pero nunca amar sin reproches. Y recuerda, Levi Rivaille recuerda el beso que ambos han mantenido horas atrás, el contacto de sus labios contra los de ella, el dulce sabor que emanaba de su cavidad bucal y la adicción que le ha invadido desde entonces.

—Y-Yo...

La dulce voz de Mikasa le asusta, pero a lo que más teme el pelinegro es a la duda que la pelinegra presenta. Menos tranquilo que antes, pero mucho más consciente de su posición y el poder que ésta tiene, Levi decide alzar su mirada y abusar un poco de tal poder. Acercándose a su mujer e hijastro, el pelinegro traga duro e intenta llamar la atención de la pareja.

—Será mejor que…

Pero su voz se desvanece, muere, pierde todo el poder del que quiere abusar cuando, por arte de magia, la melancólica voz de Ackerman coge cierta fuerza y pronuncia la respuesta que él nunca ha querido escuchar. Aquella respuesta que por tantos minutos ha temido tanto él como su hijastro, la respuesta que hace sonreír a su esposa.

—Sí —asiente con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios—. Sí que quiero casarme contigo, Jean —repite con crueldad.

La felicidad por parte de su madre no se hace esperar. Carla se abalanza contra su hija y la abraza con furor mientras pequeñas lágrimas recorren sus mejillas y le muestran a Mikasa la infinita felicidad que su madre se encuentra viviendo por su causa. Cuando sus ojos se encuentra, la menor no puede evitar sonreír. Lo único que su madre desconoce es que su hija no sonríe por su propia felicidad, tampoco por la suya. Mikasa sonríe por haber cumplido la promesa que le hizo a Eren el día de su boda: hacer lo que su madre espera de ella y, así, hacerla feliz.

Eren no se hace esperar y se acerca a su hermana sigilosamente. Cohibida por la expresión en el rostro de su hermano, Mikasa le abraza lentamente mientras él la aprieta contra su pecho y se niega a soltarla. Impresionada por el afecto que el moreno muestra hacia ella, Mikasa abre los ojos y sonríe con cierto color rojizo adornando sus mejillas. La calidez que su hermano le brinda no puede compararse a ninguna de las que otros hombres pueden brindarle.

—¿Vas a casarte con él, Mikasa? —pregunta Eren contra su oído, haciendo estremecer a la joven entre sus brazos. Al percatarse de ello, Eren sonriendo burlón.

Temerosa a no responder correctamente, Mikasa decide pensar su respuesta y hacer sentir orgulloso al hombre a quien es capaz de entregar todo lo que ella tiene en su poder. Tras tragar duro y darse ánimos a sí misma, Mikasa coge aire y responde con tranquilidad y pausa a la cuestión que su hermano a demandado ser respondida con cierta agonía.

—Es lo que mamá espera de mí, así que no puedo defraudarla —dice con los ojos cerrados, no pudiendo ver la mueca en el rostro del moreno—, tú mismo lo dijiste el día de su boda —le recuerda y el corazón de Eren deja de latir por unos instantes—. Yo te lo prometí, ¿te acuerdas, Eren? —vuelve a insistir la muchacha dulcemente y la respiración de su hermano se hiela—. Así que no voy a romper esa promesa —promete con seriedad.

Al escuchar la fría voz de su padrastro acercarse hacia ellos, Mikasa se tensa entre los brazos de su hermano y deja de respirar, tal y como él lo ha hecho ante sus palabras. Extrañado por la incomodidad que su hermana muestra ante el hombre mayor, Eren frunce el ceño y observa la figura masculina de reojo. Levi, al apreciar la salvaje mirada que Eren le dirige, suspira cansado y le observa fijamente con más dureza y esperando ganar una batalla que acaba de abrirse entre ellos. Al sentir el cuerpo de su hermana removerse entre sus brazos, el joven se ve obligado a apartar la mirada y examinar el bienestar de Mikasa. Ésta, más incómoda que antes, sigue observando a su padrastro.

—¿Te intimida Rivaille? —cuestiona de nuevo Eren, convirtiéndose en el más hablador de la noche.

Aún irritada, Mikasa vuelve su atención al moreno.

—¿Eh? —se limita a pronunciar un tanto avergonzada por no haber estado atenta.

Eren, ciertamente ofuscado, suspira y rasca el puente de su nariz en un intento de calma.

—¿Te molesta la presencia de Rivaille? —vuelve a preguntar con más seriedad.

—No me intimida —contesta la azabache—, me molesta —corrige.

—No te separes de mí, entonces —dice Eren con fuerza y seguridad—. Soy tu hermano, ¿no? —sonríe haciendo que su hermana también lo haga contra su pecho—. Estoy aquí para protegerte y para quererte —asegura contra su oído y se separa lentamente de ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Y aún duele, piensa Mikasa, aún duele saber que ese amor tan puro nunca podrá transformarse en algo más que un sentimiento no correspondido. Un sentimiento no correspondido que, con el tiempo, se convertirá en un fuerte amor de hermanos.

Por sorpresa, Rivaille aparta cuidadosamente a Eren del lado de su hermana y la abraza. Su mano derecha se coloca detrás de su cabeza y hace que la frente femenina quede pegada a su hombro, mientras su otra mano, a diferencia de la primera, se coloca detrás de su espalda y, como la anterior, la atrae hacia él.

Entre sus brazos, Mikasa abre los ojos sorprendida por su repentina aparición y, antes de empezar a forcejear con el pelinegro, los labios de Rivaille se acercan hasta su oreja izquierda y empiezan a hablar en voz baja. Un tono de voz que, desconociendo el por qué, hace estremecer a Mikasa de una manera placentera. La azabache aprieta los dientes queriendo destruir el placer que el pelinegro le provoca con simples acciones, sus ojos se cierran ante el disgusto y su cuerpo empieza a temblar por la impotencia en la que se ve envuelta su figura.

Por su parte, Rivaille sigue en su posición. Con los párpados caídos y una agitada respiración, el pelinegro coge aire e intenta minimizar las irremediables ganas de besar a la joven. Poco a poco, sus labios se apegan a su oído y pronuncian ciertas palabras que inducen a la pérdida de cordura en ambos bandos.

—Te espero a las doce fuera de tu habitación.

* * *

Me gustaría saber si les gustaría ver lemon o no y qué esperan que ocurra en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Capítulo III

Aquí el siguiente capítulo. Contesté a todos los rewiews que han sido escritos por autores en la web a través de PM, todos los anónimos, muchas gracias y aquí está la respuesta a mi pregunta en el final del anterior episodio.

Me disculpo por la tardanza y les aviso de que, a partir de ahora, los capítulos serán más largos: pasarán de tres mil palabras a ser de seis mil. Además, añado que, el lemon, ocurrirá más adelante, no puedo decir nada más.

Hay que decir que, sorprendentemente, éste capítulo es algo más tranquilo y pausado, no hay demasiadas sorpresas para los personajes. Así que, con mucho nervio, os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Sólo avisaros de que, los próximos capítulos, van a hacernos subir y bajar como una montaña rusa.

Disfruten, lean, comenten y tengan un buen día.

* * *

Shingeki no Kyojin no es mío.

* * *

_Gota, gota, gota y otra gota._

_Cuatro gotas fueron las que cayeron de sus labios aquella mañana, cuatro gotas de su más pura sangre descendieron desde la comisura de sus labios hasta impactar contra el suelo. La bofetada con la que habían decidido obsequiarla le había dolido, mucho más de lo que en un primer momento esperaba. Cerró los ojos y escondió su rostro entre el hueco que había entre sus rodillas. Apretó los dientes sin importarle el dolor de su herida y lloró en silencio, mientras los ronquidos de aquel graso hombre inundaban la húmeda habitación._

_Gota, gota, gota y otra gota._

_Cuatro lágrimas por cada uno de sus ojos, cuatro lágrimas que marcaban el dolor, la rabia, la desolación y la debilidad dentro de su menudo cuerpo. Aún recordaba los gritos de dolor de su madre mientras moría lentamente._

_—¡Mikasa, corre, huye! —había gritado su madre, mientras corría hacia su moribundo padre—. Ellos vienen a por ti, ¡debes huir!_

_También los murmullos de su padre pedirle que huyera del lugar sin ser vista por los asaltantes._

_—Marcha lejos de aquí —había tartamudeado a causa de la acumulación de sangre en su cavidad bucal—. Que ellos no te encuentren, hija, que ellos no te encuentren —había repetido como un viejo tocadiscos de los suyos—. Ellos te encerrarán, pequeño pájaro, ellos te encerrarán en su jaula de cristal._

_Sin embargo, la pequeña Mikasa no pudo huir. Ellos la vieron y la acorralaron en una de las habitaciones de la casa para golpearla hasta la inconsciencia._

_Gota, gota, gota y otra gota._

_Afuera llovía. Mikasa pudo escucharlo al sentir las gotas chocar contra el vidrio y el techo de la casa. El hombre pareció no percatarse de aquello, no obstante, Mikasa agradeció que lloviera, agradeció que tronara para poder llorar y sollozar en libertad, sin ser escuchada por aquel energúmeno que se hacía llamar hombre._

_El espeso líquido rojizo llenó por completo la boca de la pelinegra, provocando un gemido de fastidio y una mueca de repugnancia. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó de respirar durante unos segundos para tragarse toda la sangre que se encontraba dentro de su cavidad. No podía escupir el líquido contra el suelo, tampoco moverse del lugar donde se encontraba o abrir la ventana para hacerlo. Si aquel hombre lograba despertarse por algún sonido que ella llegara a provocar, sería golpeada hasta la saciedad y ni siquiera conocía los límites de aquel salvaje. Cogió aire y volvió a hundir el su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Era lo único que podía hacer: esperar, esperar y esperar; esperar por alguien que nunca vendría a sacarla de aquel lugar._

_Tembló ante la repentina aparición de aquel estruendoso trueno, apretó sus labios y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Las lágrimas cayeron, ésta vez, sin querer parar nunca. El miedo la abrazaba tal y como sus padres lo habían hecho antes de morir, pero el miedo abrazaba de una manera demasiado fría, y aquello no le gustaba a la pequeña Mikasa._

_El chirrido de la madera ser pisada por los pies de aquel animal congelaron a la pelinegra. Alzó la mirada entre sus piernas y pudo observar la sonrisa gustosa que él presentaba ante su presencia. Su lengua se paseaba por entre sus labios y el leve rubor en sus mejillas dejaba en claro a la pequeña de que, aquel salvaje, se encontraba totalmente embriagado por el alcohol que minutos atrás había tomado antes de caer en un profundo y largo sueño._

_Los ojos de Mikasa se dilataron con la misma rapidez con la que los dedos del hombre llegaron a rozar la blanquecina y suave piel de ella casi tocándola sin pudor. Sus actos se detuvieron al escuchar los gritos de terror que se acumularon en el pasillo de la casa, también por los diferentes golpes secos que retumbaban contra cada una de las paredes de la habitación. Algo se acercaba a ellos, algo que ambos desconocían._

_Un grueso brazo rodeó el níveo y débil cuello de la menor, llevándose un grito de horror de su parte. Tembló entre los brazos del viejo hombre e intentó forcejear para ser soltada y poder salir del infierno en el que se encontraba. No obstante, y queriendo sobrevivir a tan terrible pesadilla, Mikasa decidió no moverse al presenciar el afilado cuchillo que el hombre colocaba contra su cuello. El contacto hizo estremecer a la pelinegra: fue un contacto helado, doloroso y tenebroso. Algo que Mikasa nunca había llegado a sentir._

_No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que la puerta se abrió y una menuda figura se adentró en la habitación. La capa que colgaba de sus hombros se elevó gracias al viento que rodeaba todos los cuerpos. El cuchillo que tanto temía, se apretó contra su cuello y sus ojos observaron suplicantes al hombre que avanzaba hacia ella, a su salvador. Sonrió con dificultad e intentó pedirle sin palabras que la ayudara a salir de allí._

_La luz de la luna iluminó el rostro del hombre, convirtiéndolo en un hermoso ser para la única hija de los Ackerman: en el ser más hermoso que alguna vez sus ojos habían podido descubrir. Sus pequeños azulados ojos enamoraron a la pelinegra y la seguridad que le acompañaba le hizo no temer a nada más._

Un grito ahogado sale disparado desde las profundidades de su garganta y su cuerpo se sumerge en un baño de sudor frío que hace estremecer su cuerpo. Su respiración, un tanto agitada, sobrevuelan el cerrado habitáculo en el que se encuentra recostada. Aún sin salir de su propia irrealidad, Mikasa se mantiene sentada encima de su colchón, con una mano en el pecho y los ojos cerrados. Acongojada por el cúmulo de emociones que habitan dentro de ella, la pelinegra se lleva las manos a la cara y verifica que todo ha sido un sueño, una pesadilla o un retorcido recuerdo de sus más oscuras vivencias. Los dedos de sus manos se separan lentamente, mientras abre los ojos y puede observar entre ellos el habitáculo iluminado por la blanquecina luz de la luna.

La tranquila respiración de su adormecido hermano hace que Mikasa sonría. Él, a su lado, duerme sin percatarse de los cambios que ha sufrido durante la noche a causa de repetitivos recuerdos en los que sólo él y ella son los protagonistas. Sus manos caen contra sus muslos y sus ojos vuelven a cerrarse al coge runa gran bocanada de aire. Su largo cabello negro cae en cascada por encima de sus hombros y desde las profundidades de su garganta emerge un suave gemido de satisfacción. Ésta vez, las lágrimas no han aparecido, convirtiéndose en más que un premio para la única superviviente con apellido Ackerman.

Sin hacer el menor ruido, Mikasa se deshace de sus blancas sábanas y se acerca de puntillas hacia la puerta. No obstante, un ruido en el exterior del pasillo la alerta: alguien se ha sentado frente a su puerta y mantiene su espalda apoyada contra ella. Rodeando el mango con su fría mano, Mikasa se sorprende al reconocer el sujeto tras su puerta y qué busca saliendo de su habitación. Su padrastro, tal y como le ha dejado saber, se encuentra esperándola fuera de su habitación. Temerosa por lo que puede llegar a ocurrir, la muchacha permanece de pie frente a la madera, esperando a que el hombre abandone el lugar o que su propio cuerpo tome el control de la situación y la lleve de vuelta a su colchón. Mas, y sorprendiéndola, es su hermano quien capta su atención en un momento tan intenso como éste.

El masculino cuerpo se remueve entre sus ropas y alza la vista sin levantarse de su nido. Ante él, la esbelta figura de su hermana emerge entre la oscuridad de la noche y le deja perplejo. Su desordenado cabello y los débiles temblores que se han apoderado de ella hacen que recuerde el día que pisó por primera vez su nueva casa. Bajo la lluvia, y después de haber sido salvada por él y su padre de unos traficantes, Mikasa lloraba sin control, temblaba como una hoja de papel y murmuraba nombres que él nunca llegó a reconocer. Fue aquella noche cuando, sin presiones, Eren decidió desprenderse de su más preciado objeto y entregárselo a su futura hermana. La bufanda seguía quedándole a la perfección con el paso de los año, y el menor de los Jeagger no se arrepentía de habérsela regalado.

Desconcertado por la actitud de la pelinegra, Eren gatea unos centímetros y alarga su mano hacia la de ella, entrelazándolas en el proceso. Mikasa, anonadada y asustada por el repentino tacto, abre los ojos y ahoga un grito que muere lentamente en el lugar más profundo de su femenina garganta. Los ojos de ambos jóvenes toman contacto, se acarician en silencio y adaptan un brillo especial que sólo ellos saben reconocer.

—Mikasa —susurra su hermano con cierta preocupación mientras frunce el ceño y arruga la nariz—, ¿te encuentras bien? —demanda saber tirando de ella.

La pelinegra, algo sorprendida por el cariño de su hermano y la dulzura en su voz, abre los ojos y parpadea varias veces seguidas. Con una sonrisa tímida y casi inexistente, Mikasa cierra los ojos y asiente con tranquilidad. Una tranquilidad que llega a transmitirle al muchacho.

—Sí, Eren… —contesta en un murmullo—, tú sigue durmiendo —pide sin emoción, como siempre y sin sorprender a su hermano.

Éste, en su posición, se niega a moverse de su posición y sigue tirando de ella. Finalmente, y tras un fuerte tirón por parte de Eren, Mikasa acaba de rodillas frente a él sin soltar su mano. Anonadada, Mikasa intenta mantenerse segura y no mostrar la sorpresa que la ha invadido. Poco a poco, el moreno deshace la unión entre ambas manos y Mikasa puede llevársela hacia su bufanda roja y, con ésta, ocultar el mínimo sonrojo que ha aparecido en sus mejillas.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —pregunta por segunda vez sin ocultar la incomodidad en su rostro.

Mikasa se queda en su posición, en silencio, sin moverse. Las palabras no salen, tampoco sabe qué debe decir. Por su parte, el moreno suspira y rodea la figura de su hermana con sus brazos, decidido a hacer que descanse las pocas horas que aún quedan de noche. Entre sus brazos, la pelinegra respira pausadamente con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. El miedo, la preocupación, las pesadillas han desaparecido de su mente desde el primer contacto que ambos han mantenido.

—Eren… —suspira la muchacha algo cohibida.

—Ven aquí —interrumpe su hermano entre dientes y acomodándose en su colchón sin deshacer el abrazo que les mantiene unidos. Al percatarse de lo que Eren quiere hacer, Mikasa sonríe interiormente y cierra los ojos más tranquila que antes. Él, al sentir la desaparición de la tensión en el cuerpo femenino, sonríe tranquilo y se dispone a dormir—, hoy estás muy extraña —le hace saber antes de caer dormido.

Mikasa sonríe y acaricia los marrones cabellos del mayor de los Jeagger sin dejar de sonreír. Porque, aunque él no sea capaz de verlo, ella sabe que Eren la protege de todo lo que se encuentra acechando por dañarles, sabe que Eren es el mejor hermano al que alguien puede aspirar a tener y sabe que, aunque él no deba de conocerlo, él ha sido el hombre que mejor ha sabido cuidar su corazón, pero no el último.

Mientras cae rendida a los brazos de Morfeo, la adolescente observa por última vez la débil sombra que emerge por debajo de la puerta cerrada de su habitación. Un brillo melancólico maquilla sus grandes ojos grisáceos y un lastimero murmullo sale de entre sus labios.

Lo siento, piensa la joven antes de volver a dormir, ahora, junto a su querido, pero antes que nosotros se encuentra mamá.

La voz de Eren despierta a la joven a su lado en la mañana. Con un cariñoso toque en su cabeza, Eren sonríe a la chica y sale de entre las blanca sábanas mientras bosteza constantemente. Aún dentro de las sábanas, Mikasa frota sus cerrados párpados contra el dorso de sus manos y sigue a su hermano hacia la cocina.

En silencio, Mikasa no imagina cómo debe encontrarse Levi después de su nueva negativa a verle por la noche a escondidas de su madre y hermano. Sin embargo, la adolescente sabe que debe encontrarse decepcionado o, al menos, enfurecido por no obtener la respuesta que él sigue esperando. A fin de cuentas, ella conoce a Levi mucho más que su familia, mucho más que su madre, pero sabe que ello no le da ningún derecho a romper un matrimonio estable. Aunque la idea de tener a Levi a sus pies sea demasiado tentadora.

Al entrar en la habitación, la pelinegra se percata de que el hombre de la casa no se encuentra en la cocina y, al parecer, tampoco en otra habitación de la casa. Un ligero suspiro es expulsado de su cuerpo sin que ninguno de los presentes se percate de ello.

—Buenos días, mamá —saludan sus dos hijos sentándose alrededor de la mesa.

Su madre, con una de sus más relucientes sonrisas, contempla a sus dos hijos y les entrega su bol de arroz matutino. Aquello inquieta a Mikasa durante unos minutos quien, cohibida por la repentina alegría de su madre, coge sus cubiertos y empieza a comer su comida poco a poco sin prestar atención a nada más que su plato. A lo mejor, Levi había decidido volcarse tanto en su madre como en su matrimonio, y aquello era algo bueno para ella.

—Buenos días, hijos —habla su madre envuelta en un brillo especial. Expectante, su hijo sonríe y su hija se mantiene con los ojos bien abiertos. Más alegre que nunca, Carla ríe suavemente y vuelve a tomar la palabra—: Venga, empezad a desayunar.

—Mamá —habla Eren llevándose el primer bocado a la boca—, ¿y Levi? —se atreve a preguntar ante la presencia de su hermana.

Ella, al escuchar semejante nombre, tensa completamente su cuerpo. A su lado, Eren frunce levemente el ceño al descubrir su repentino malestar y, antes de poder interrogarla sin que su madre se percate de ello, es ésta misma quien toma el control de la conversación.

Con los platos en el fregadero y todo recogido, Carla se sienta frente a sus pequeños y se lleva los dedos hasta su fina y blanquecina barbilla. Su cabeza medianamente alzada y sus ojos observando el techo, la madre intenta recordar dónde se encuentra exactamente su marido y porqué. Durante menos de un minuto, la ama de casa se mantiene en su posición, sin moverse, acompañada por un hijo expectante por saber la respuesta y una hija indiferente a su respuesta.

—Ahora que lo dices —murmura mirándole a los ojos y volviendo a su posición original. Eren deja de comer y de mirar a Mikasa para escuchar lo que su madre quiere decirle, mientras ella hace oídos sordos y decide obviar todo lo que tenga relación con el hombre de la casa—, fue a visitar a algunos de sus antiguos compañeros de Legión —responde con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

Tan pronto como le es explicado, Eren suelta una orgullosa carcajada. Mikasa, algo más despreocupada, destensa su cuerpo mínimamente.

—¡Levi es impresionante! —exclama soltando los cubiertos sobre la mesa de madera—. ¡Él es el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad! —recuerda sonriente y haciendo reír felizmente a su madre.

Tiernamente, Carla desordena los cabellos de su hijo y asiente dos veces seguidas.

—Así es, hijo —corrobora la morena colocándose correctamente en su asiento. Más sería, la madre mira a sus descendientes y les señala sus platos con el dedo índice de su mano derecha. Éstos, no entendiendo sus gestos, miran su plato con el ceño fruncido y esperando una respuesta por parte de la joven ama de casa—. Comed o se enfriará —advierte seriamente.

Durante veinte silenciosos minutos, los adolescentes permanecen sentados en sus sillas comiendo de su plato sin prestar atención a nada más. De vez en cuando el muchacho observa de reojo a su hermana con cierta preocupación en su gesto. Lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior aún tiene al moreno hecho un saco de nervios.

Su hermana siempre había sido una chica silenciosa, casi invisible a los ojos de los aldeanos, y sin miedo a nada. El estado que había presentado ante sus ojos había sido, simplemente, deplorable. Ni tan siquiera llegaba a asemejarse a la Mikasa que veía cada día. El miedo la había abrazado durante la caída del astro solar, él había podido notarlo mientras la abrazaba. Su blanquecino cuerpo había temblado más de dos veces, sus ojos habían dejado escapar pequeñas lágrimas y sus labios habían murmurado nombres que llegó a interpretar, otros no.

Sin embargo, aún ahora, Eren sigue preocupado por su estado anímico, pero eso parece ser lo que menos le importa al joven. Lo que aún le mantiene algo inquieto en su asiento son los nombres que su hermana ha tartamudeado entre sueños. Porque Eren puede entender que su hermana soñara con su prometido, pero no entiende cómo puede soñar con aquel a quien dice repugnar. El pequeño Eren no sabe cómo interpretar las palabras que su hermana ha dirigido inconscientemente entre sueños a su padrastro. No comprende su transmitida devoción, tampoco las súplicas que ha expulsado sin reconocer el lugar ni la hora. "Levi-sama..." Había repetido su nombre una y otra vez.

A escondidas de los ojos miel de su madre, Eren pasea su mano por encima de la mesa de madera e intenta acariciar la de su compañera. Ansioso por ser notado y respondido, el moreno muerde su labio inferior nerviosamente y sonríe al estar a escasos centímetros de ella. Sin embargo, antes de poder cumplir con su objetivo, dos fuertes golpes impactan contra la puerta y hacen que su madre dé un bote en su propia silla y su hermana levante la vista con el ceño fruncido. Sin querer ser descubierto, el muchacho retrocede rápidamente y suspira aliviado con los ojos cerrados.

Su madre, quien parece sorprendida por la repentina visita, está a punto de levantarse y recibir al visitante, pero su hermana se lo impide. La pelinegra se levanta de su silla y sonríe tímidamente a sus familiares quienes, al escucharla, asienten sonrientes y observan su andar hacia la puerta.

—Ya voy yo, mamá —dice caminando hacia la gran madera.

En escasos segundos, Mikasa abre la puerta y se encuentra con la amplia sonrisa de su prometido quien, más sonriente que nunca, la observa detenidamente sin poder evitar sonrojarse como loco. Delante de él, Mikasa parece sorprendida por su inesperada aparición. Más anonadada que nunca, la pelinegra intenta hablar, comunicarse con él, preguntarle el porqué de su visita, pero no puede: sus palabras no salen. Lo único que la única superviviente del clan Ackerman puede hacer es, simplemente, murmurar su nombre lo más bajo posible, creyendo que él no es capaz de escucharla.

—Jean...

—Buenos días, Mikasa —contesta él en buscando una serenidad que le falta junto a un sonrojo imborrable.

Detrás de su prometida, el hermano y la madre de ella parecen querer conocer la identidad del visitante al que, al parecer, no pueden ver por culpa del cuerpo de la azabache. Más tranquilo que antes, Jean sonríe y vuelve a mirar a su querida enamorada.

—¿Puedo pasar? —cuestiona algo nervioso.

—Hm —asiente ella escondiendo su rostro debajo de la tela rojiza de su bufanda.

Al reconocer al invitado, ambos familiares se sorprenden, pero no de la misma manera. Eren le observa con reproche, mostrando débilmente los dientes y con el ceño muy fruncido, esperando que desaparezca pronto del habitáculo. Su madre, por otra banda, sonríe dulcemente y se acerca hasta él para darle dos besos. Uno en cada mejilla.

—¡Jean-kun, qué sorpresa verte por aquí! —exclama al alejarse de su cuerpo e invitarle a sentarse alrededor de la mesa.

El joven Kirschstein asiente agradecido y acepta su invitación. Alentada por su madre, Mikasa se sienta al lado del moreno, muy cerca de él. Ansiosa por poder adaptarse rápidamente a su presencia, la única adolescente en la sala cierra lentamente los ojos. Su respiración acompasada destensa cada uno de los músculos en su cuerpo y su corazón se agita nervioso al sentir los dedos de Jean rozar los suyos por debajo de la mesa. Sin embargo, nadie puede ver el leve sonrojo que colorea sus mejillas al encontrarse tapadas por el delicado obsequio de su hermano. Después de entrelazar sus dedos y juntar las palmas de sus manos, Jean observa de reojo a Mikasa y ésta decide no devolverle la mirada. ¿Qué debe de hacer al verle? ¿Qué deber de decirle? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo actúa una mujer enamorada?

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Jean-kun? —Agradecida por las súbitas palabras de su madre, Mikasa suspira quedamente al ver cómo la atención de Jean se dirige hacia el rostro de su madre.

La dulce mujer, sentada frente a ellos, tiene los brazos cruzados encima de la mesa y se encuentra muy curiosa por saber cuál ha sido la razón que ha traído a su yerno hasta su casa a primera hora de la mañana. Sin rodeos, Carla interroga al muchacho sobre todo en lo que su hija pueda encontrarse involucrada. Ella confía en el joven, sin embargo, y como buena madre, Carla también se preocupa por el bienestar de su querida hija. Aunque sabe que ella es una chica fuerte, una de las chicas más fuertes que ha visto nunca.

Jean, sonrojado ante la mención del nombre de su prometida, agacha la mirada y ríe nerviosamente. Endulzada por las muecas en su rostro, la matriarca de los Rivaille revuelve los cabellos del alto muchacho y murmura un 'qué bonito es el primer amor'. Frente a las palabras de la azabache, Mikasa vuelve a tensarse. ¿Ella es el primer amor del joven Kirschstein?

—Oh, ehm... —tartamudea con cobardía al no saber cuáles serán las respuestas que cada uno de ellos le obsequiará antes de marchar—. Mis padres han decidido aceptar su propuesta, así que, mañana... —repentinamente, Jean se ve interrumpido por el sonoro ruido de una silla.

A su izquierda, Eren Jeagger se ha erguido ante él y ha adoptado una impasible actitud contra él. Con los dientes verdaderamente apretados y sus puños contra sus caderas, Eren le observa sin poder o querer contenerse, esperando el momento oportuno para encestar el golpe de gracia al compañero de su hermana y enviarlo lejos de su casa y su familia. Sin embargo, antes de asustar a ninguno de los presentes, el moreno ha marchado hacia su habitación y ha abandonado el salón. El estruendoso ruido que la puerta hace al cerrarse de un sólo golpe resuena por toda la vivienda.

El trío que aún se encuentra aposentado alrededor de la gruesa madera sigue en silencio. Carla, quien está de lo más enfadada con la actitud de su hijo, suspira y se lleva las manos al rostro. Como toda madre, ella también ha pasado por la adolescencia, pero no entiende los cambios de humor de éste al encontrarse con su yerno. Durante unos segundos, la matriarca de la familia se mantiene en su posición, sin moverse y sin apenas ganas de seguir con la conversación que tienen pendiente.

Cuando Carla decide seguir con la explicación de Jean, una de las puertas se abre. Ésta vez es la puerta principal. En medio de un largo suspiro, Levi Rivaille cierra la puerta y se encuentre frente a frente con su hijastra y su prometido. Estático y sorprendido, el antiguo soldado parpadea varias veces y muestra aquella mirada fría de la que todos han y siguen hablando. Al encontrarse cara a cara con ella, Jean se estremece y traga duro. No obstante, y bastante sorprendido, el joven mira de reojo a su compañera al sentir cómo su mano se aprieta alrededor de la suya y cómo su mirada cae contra el suelo. Su cuerpo se tensa al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del mayor y su mano vuelve a apretarse contra ella.

¿Mikasa teme a su padrastro? ¿O es, simplemente, una fuerte incomodidad que no le deja ser ella misma? ¿Porqué el miedo ha invadido su cuerpo? ¿Qué le está escondiendo? Además, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón detrás del melancólico brillo en sus grisáceos ojos?

—Jean-kun —La voz de su próxima suegra hace que desvíe la mirada y vuelva a centrarse en ella y su ámbar mirada. Carla Rivaille, con una tranquila sonrisa, asiente y pide seguir con la conversación. No sin antes, no siendo una sorpresa para el joven Kirschstein, disculparse por el repentino cambio en Eren—, siento la actitud de mi hijo, ya sabes cómo es —suspira en un doloroso e incomprendido lamento.

Jean, al verla, no puede evitar sonreír y pedirle que esté tranquila.

—No se preocupe, señora Rivaille —niega él sin reprimirse—. Comprendo a Eren —admite encogiéndose de hombros. Al escuchar el nombre de su querido, Mikasa levanta la mirada y observa a su prometido con cierta suspicacia—. Yo también estaría furioso si un extraño apareciera de la nada y me alejara de mi hermana así como así.

—Te agradezco tu comprensión, Jean-kun —vuelve a hablar la mujer—. Entonces —añade removiéndose en su lugar e intentado retomar el tema principal de conversación—, ¿cuál ha sido la respuesta de tus padres? —cuestiona.

—Aceptan encantados —responde sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Un leve gruñido de Levi llega hasta los oídos de Mikasa quien, al escuchar crujir la madera a su espalda, no puede evitar descubrir a qué se debe tal sonido. De manera erótica, su padrastro se ha apoyado contra la pared y la luz solar ilumina su cuerpo dándole un toque que ni ella misma sabe especificar. Sin poder hacer nada más, Mikasa decide vincular la visión actual de Levi a la de un hermoso Dios inmortal de los que tanto hablan dentro de las murallas.

Los fríos ojos masculinos la examinan sin descanso, tanto cuando está de cara como cuando está de espaldas a él. Todo ello, por supuesto, sin que su mujer se percate. Cuando ambas miradas conectan, Levi decide fruncir el ceño y mostrarle el enfado que aún permanece en él. Al notar el cambio en sus facciones, la muchacha se esconde detrás de la tela rojiza alrededor de su cuello y vuelve a darle la espalda como antes. Convirtiéndose en un espectador de su cambio, Levi aparta la mirada bruscamente y vuelve a gruñir. Sin embargo, ésta vez no le importa que su mujer se encuentre delante y muestra sus blanquecinos dientes.

Es al cabo de media hora cuando Jean abandona definitivamente su casa. Mikasa decide no escuchar los futuros gritos de su madre y su hermano, así que sale de la casa y se sienta lejos de ésta para observar el cielo en completo silencio.

—¿Y Mikasa, cariño? —pregunta al no encontrarla por ninguna de las habitaciones de la casa.

Rivaille, quien sigue apoyado en la pared, se despega de ella y avanza hacia la puerta principal. Él y ella deben hablar sobre temas personales que ninguno de ellos debe conocer, y ésta es una muy buena oportunidad para hacerlo. Con un semblante de lo más calmado, el pelinegro le regala una tímida sonrisa a la mujer y deposita una suave caricia en una de sus mejillas. Carla, al notar el tacto de sus pieles, cierra los ojos y le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Está fuera —contesta separándose de ella y caminando hacia la salida—. Tengo que hablar con ella, así que tómate el tiempo necesario para reñir al mocoso —explica sin volverla a mirar y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Después de verle desaparecer, Carla gira sobre sus talones y avanza por el iluminado pasillo mediante pasos fuertes y firmes. Éstos anuncian a su hijo, quien permanece encerrado en su habitación compartida, que ella se encuentra cerca y preparada para pedirle las explicaciones pertinentes. Sin ningún tipo de miramiento, la mujer abre la puerta y se adentra en el cuarto para encontrarse a su hijo sentado en su cama y mirando a través de la ventana que adorna la habitación. Su hijo se ha percatado de su llegada, ella lo sabe y él también sabe que ella no lo desconoce. Abrumada por el orgullo de Eren, Carla bufa ofuscada y coloca sus manos contra sus caderas.

—¿Puedes explicarme qué ha ocurrido en el salón antes de que tu padre volviera? —ordena Carla con palabras amables.

Sin moverse de su sitio, Eren sigue mirando a través de la ventana. Para ser sinceros, Eren no tiene ninguna intención de mantener una discusión con su madre, mucho menos después de encontrarse con aquel demonio en su salón y verificar que, al parecer, a su hermana sí le gusta la compañía de tal demonio. Con los dientes fuertemente apretados, Eren se cruza de brazos y deja que su madre sea capaz de ver parte de su tenso rostro. Él, a su vez, también puede observarla de reojo.

Después de mirarla sin que ella sienta su atención, Eren aparta la vista de su figura y suelta con desdén:

—Tch.

Al escuchar el desdén en su hijo, Carla avanza hasta él y estira de su oreja con fuerza. Eren, dolorido, gime sonoramente y cierra los ojos al no creerse capaz de soportar el dolor. Su madre, sin tomar en cuenta los quejidos de éste, sigue estirando sin temor ni remordimientos.

—¡No me hables así, Eren! —ordena su madre por segunda vez, mientras su hijo sigue gimiendo sonoramente—. ¡Es el prometido de tu hermana, tienes que respetarle! —recuerda entre dientes y acercando sus labios hasta su maltratado oído.

Instantes después, Carla suelta la oreja del muchacho de ojos turquesa y se cruza de brazos. A sus pies, él sigue acariciando su oreja en un intento de calmar el persistente dolor que aún abrasa la zona. Con pequeñas lágrimas en los bordes de sus orbes, el moreno sobre su nariz y mira a su madre con reproche. Está enfadado y cree que su madre se ha excedido en su llamada de atención. Con las mejillas infladas, Eren mira a su madre y contesta con la misma fuerza que ella:

—¡No quiero respetarle! —dice él sin temer a los reproches que ella pueda darle, tampoco a los siguientes castigos que le esperan.

Su madre, cansada de intentar cambiar la opinión de su hijo sobre el joven Jean Kirschstein, cierra los ojos y se lleva una mano al rostro. Carla aguanta la respiración por unos segundos y escucha a su hijo removerse entre las sábanas de su cómoda cama compartida. La molestia que el castigo ha producido en su hijo, al final, le ha inducido a esconderse entre las blancas mantas de ella y todo lo que le rodea. Acongojada, la matriarca se acerca hasta él y se agacha hasta quedar a su altura. Lentamente, la morena revuelve sus cabellos y sonríe dulcemente.

—Eren, por favor —susurra suplicante, pidiéndole un esfuerzo necesario para la felicidad de todos—, no lo hagas más difícil —murmura con quebrada—. Tu hermana quiere ser feliz —añade con tristeza.

Porque todos conocen la historia de Mikasa, todos saben por lo que la pequeña pelinegra ha pasado y nadie quiere que siga ardiendo en un fuego insoportable por mucho tiempo más. Un fuego que manifiesta la tristeza, melancolía y pérdida a la que se ha visto sumida desde aquel fatídico día. No obstante, y aunque él lo supiera, Eren no quería que Mikasa fuera feliz con él.

—Por eso mismo, mamá —asiente bajo las blancas y suaves mantas—. Quiero que Mikasa sea feliz con un hombre que la merezca —Su hermana merece a alguien mejor, alguien que sepa cuidarla y que la aleje de aquel oscuro pasado; alguien que, si ella no es capaz de encontrar, él lo encontrara por ella. Cueste lo que cueste—, no con él —gruñe al recordar el rostro de su futuro cuñado.

Ajenos a la conversación que dentro se lleva a cabo, la menor de la casa y el patriarca de la familia permanecen sentados uno al lado del otro en silencio. Durante más de cinco minutos, el menudo hombre había tratado de hablar con ella, saber qué sentía y, además, conocer las razones que habían impedido verse a escondidas la noche anterior. Pero, y aunque para él sea algo complicado de aceptar, Mikasa no parece estar por la labor. Por ello, un enfurecido Levi decide dar el golpe en la mesa y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. O al menos las dudas que él aún presentaba.

—¿Porqué tan sola, Mikasa? —habla mirando al frente y obteniendo un tortuoso silencio como respuesta. Sus manos se encogen, convirtiéndose en puños, mientras chasquea la lengua con repugnancia—. Te estoy hablando, mocosa —sisea casi envenenado.

Contra las cuerdas, Mikasa se encoge de hombros con cierta dificultad y dibuja una mueca de despreocupación que llega a desfigurar levemente su rostro. Su ceño sigue fruncido y, en algún que otro momento, es ella misma quien decide mostrar sus dientes en un acto de cólera.

—No te incumbe —se limita a contestar la aludida.

Consternado por las dificultades que la muchacha presenta a mantener una simple revelación en solitario, Levi se lleva las manos al rostro y suspira. Él no había conocido a la fría Mikasa años atrás, tampoco tenía constancia de que, en el pasado, Mikasa hubiese podido relacionar la palabra "odio" con su nombre. Y por primera vez en su experimentada vida, el que fue capitán y mejor soldado de la humanidad, no era capaz de librar la más ardua batalla de su vida contra un enemigo mucho más fuerte y peligroso que un titán.

—Hoy se cumplen siete años —recuerda por sorpresa y haciendo que, por primera vez en aquel lugar, Mikasa le miré fijamente a los ojos.

Ésta ultima le observa anonadada. ¿Él recuerda la fecha exacta? ¿Él es capaz de recordar el día en que, por primera vez, sus caminos se cruzaron? Impresionada, la única Ackerman traga pesadamente y parpadea con perplejidad. A su lado, Levi sonríe disimuladamente y moja sus secos labios con su áspera lengua. Su mano derecha, anteriormente apoyada contra la húmeda hierba, ahora se encuentra encima de la cabeza femenina y revolviendo sus largos y sedosos cabellos. Esos cabellos que él tantas noches olió y acarició sin límite. Esos cabellos de los que, a día de hoy, aún no se ha cansado de ver, oler o acariciar.

—Has crecido mucho, Mikasa —dice con cierta diversión con la que sólo ella ha podido tratar.

—Soñé sobre ello —se apresura ella a añadir.

Las palabras de la chica no impresionan al que fue soldado, pero llegan a conmoverle muy internamente. Él también había recordado el primer día que se vieron durante su espera en el baño. Aunque, y sincerándose con él mismo, Levi sabe que no sólo recuerda los momentos vividos junto a ella en días como éste. Porque, siendo sincero consigo mismo, Levi debe recordarse que, como todas las noches, él acaba soñando con ella, con todo aquello que vivieron juntos y con todo lo que les quedó por vivir. Por ello, y por muchas cosas más, a Rivaille le duele que ella decida no aceptar su invitación. Pero le duele mucho más, que ella no quiera vivir, ahora, todo aquello que no pudieron vivir en el pasado.

—¿Por éso no viniste como te pedí? —menciona con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

—No tenemos nada que hablar —decide contestar sin obsequiarle con una de sus fulminantes o vacías miradas hacia él—. Tú eres mi padrastro y yo tu hijastra —recalca en la misma posición —Y ante sus palabras, Levi queda helado.

Es tanta la incomprensión que alberga dentro de su pecho que, si no fuera gracias a su autocontrol, Rivaille hubiera perdido la cordura instantes atrás, haciendo de la situación un campo de batalla.

—Mocosa, escúchame...

Sus manos rozan la piel expuesta de la fémina, pero instintivamente, al notar un nuevo toque entre ambos, Mikasa muestra sus dientes y gruñe por lo bajo, incitando la salida de la furia dentro del menudo cuerpo del antiguo capitán.

—No —dice contundente y sin querer dar marcha atrás—. La felicidad de mamá está por encima de la mía —sentencia sin emoción.

—Pero no de la mía.

Su voz sale fría, casi helada. Ninguna emoción permanece en ella y ni tan siquiera la anterior respuesta de Mikasa es rival para la frialdad que él ha transmitido. Sin embargo, y mucho más sorprendente que su tono de voz, para Mikasa es la respuesta que acaba de darle a su sentencia.

—Eres egoísta, Rivaille —gruñe evadiendo sus grisáceos ojos.

Cansado por no ser observado, Levi se levanta con el menor ruido y se posiciona delante de ella, obteniendo toda su atención y todo lo que necesita de ella. Los dos pares de ojos conectan, se funden entre ellos y en ambos nace un brillo especial. Un brillo que sólo pueden tener el uno para el otro.

—Te seguiré esperando todas las noches en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora hasta que marches junto a tu prometido —asegura el hombre agachándose hasta quedar a su altura y, además, a pocos centímetros de distancia de su frágil figura.

Al escucharle, lo único que Mikasa puede hacer es bufar y volver a encararle, ésta vez, con más fuerza que antes. El hombre no entiende el esfuerzo que hace, tampoco los sueños que la torturan casa noche y la tientan en ir con él para perderse entre sus brazos. Porque, aunque él no pueda verlo, ella lo desea y quiere estar con él, pero es algo imposible. Ella prometio a su hermano hacer feliz a su madre y, destruir la relación que la mantiene en un estado de felicidad interminable, no hará feliz ni a su madre ni a Eren. Y eso, la pequeña Ackerman no puede permitírselo.

—Es que no me has...

Las grandes, y por culpa de la humedad, frías manos de Levi se posicionan en ambas mejillas femeninas sorpresivamente. Sin embargo, y antes de que Mikasa pueda finalizar la oración, sus labios impactan contra los de su padrastro. Los anchos ojos femeninos se abren de par en par al reconocer cómo, con quién y dónde se encuentra. Pero, y luchando contra su voluntad, Mikasa no puede hacer nada más que rendirse ante la caricia de su nuevo padre y dejarse besar por él.

Intuitivamente, Levi rodea la estrecha cintura de la pelinegra con sus brazos al reconocer que ha ganado la batalla. Ella, sumida en un paraíso que sólo ellos dos comparten, arquea su cuerpo, pega su pecho y parte de su abdomen contra él. Levi la aprieta firmemente contra él, temeroso de que intente escapar o de que todo lo que está ocurriendo sea una de sus tortuosas fantasías nocturnas de las que es víctima cada noche.

Ambos labios se vuelven a juntar en un segundo beso, mezclando sensaciones, respiraciones, sentimientos y texturas. Durante el beso, Mikasa se siente totalmente feliz al sentir a Levi correspondiéndole con el mismo deseo y anhelo que ella le transmite a través de la íntima caricia. La pelinegra se sorprende y aferra sus manos alrededor de su cuello, haciendo suspirar al hombre que se encuentra delante y a ella misma. La masculina lengua entra con fuerza dentro de su cavidad bucal, dominando la situación y guiando a la muchacha a hacer lo mismo que él se encuentra haciendo.

Varios gemidos, suspiros y jadeos son expulsados por parte de ambos al empezar a tener que separarse por la falta de aire.

—Entremos de una vez, todos están preocupados por ti.


End file.
